


Sugar and spice and everything nice

by vodkastinger



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkastinger/pseuds/vodkastinger
Summary: PWP on the '92 campaign trail, with hot chillies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A gift for 2017](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265007) by [vodkastinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkastinger/pseuds/vodkastinger). 



> I first proposed this story as a plot bunny in my list of billary fiction prompts, then I had some time and decided to write it on my own.
> 
> Nb.I'm not a native speaker, but I do my best!

The bus tour had been a great idea, Bill Clinton mused, as he strolled towards the parked vehicle bearing the campaign insignia. Sure, the hours were long and the road trips taxing, but ultimately they got a lot of coverage by local reporters and he could be seen as a true “man of the people”.  
He was also very happy that he could travel with Hillary alongside Al and Tipper: the four of them had forged a true friendship that went beyond the show for the cameras. He was especially pleased that Hillary had someone to talk to during their travels, when Al and him were discussing their programme in town halls.  
Tipper was a smart woman with an interest in psychology, a topic that Hillary had always found fascinating and that was entwined with her healthcare proposal, so the two of them often held long and detailed satisfying conversations, wedging healthcare policy and its minutiae. He shuddered thinking about how miserable Hillary would have been, had Tipper been a vapid woman without any specific interests beside make up and clothes.

  
The long hours of campaigning sure energized him, but wrecked havoc with his diet. He had gained 10 pounds in sandwiches and ice creams while Hillary maintained her figure eating salads. He was quite aware of the fact that when he was stressed his resolve tended to go out of the window, fortunately Hillary didn't seem to mind his growing belly, neither really did the electors who, as he had learned when he first ran for Governor, preferred to focus all their physical considerations towards his wife.  
He didn’t really think it was fair and he also mourned the loss of her buttery flanks and the slight downsizing of her breasts that resulted from her new dietary regime: sure, he had always admired her first for her brains, but he truly appreciated his wife fully, figure included, and didn't mind her having “a little meat on her bones”. That's why he was bringing back doughnuts for her too, as he knew she liked sweets and didn't think it was fair that she always had to forego life's little pleasures for the “greater good” of being thin enough to appeal to his electorate.

  
As he entered the caravan, he spotted her on one of the little sofas in the back, a wealth of newspaper cuttings spread on the table before her, her glasses perched over her head. She wasn’t reading, though, she was dabbing the corners of her lips with a paper towel and he wondered if she had already eaten something while he was busy with the meeting from which he had just come back.

  
“Hi sweetie” he announced his presence, to avoid taking her by surprise and risking to scare her. She lowered the paper towel, looked in his direction and gave him a full smile that spread to the corner of her eyes, one of the kind he adored.  
“Hi baby! How did the meeting go?”  
“Great! In fact, I’ve brought something to celebrate… seems like you’ve already had a break without me, though.”  
She looked at him with a puzzled expression, so he nodded in the direction of the paper towel now resting between her hands in her lap and she let out a light chuckle.  
“Maybe”, she said with a half smile, then wetting her lips unconsciously as she sometimes did. The action brought his attention to them and he noticed how they looked a little puffier than usual. He had always loved to kiss them and bite slightly on them, so the sight of her plump, red, glistening lips was terribly inviting, more so because she wasn't wearing any lipstick and he could ravish them without smudging or making a mess of her make-up.  
Hypnotized by their wetness, he placed the doughnuts box on the table and sat near her on the sofa, still keeping his gaze on her lips while unconsciously slightly parting his in anticipation.  
“What does maybe mean?” he said, with a suggestive tone, underlined by genuine curiosity.  
“Oh, you'll have to figure it out for yourself…” her husky voice trailed, accompanied by a quick raise of her eyebrows in mock challenge.  
“Can I get a taste?” he said, with a husky voice, now leaning closer to her, a breath away from her lips.  
“Anything you want, darling”

  
He knew it was pathetic to be stirred by those simple words, but her tone was clearly suggestive and he had always been turned on by the thought that this amazing woman, who he thought could have had anyone in the world given her obvious beauty and her sharp wit, decided time and time again to give herself completely to him and him alone.  
He brought his left hand to her cheek, barely caressing it with the pads of his fingers while he hovered with his mouth over hers, then he brought his hand to the back of her neck, crushing his lips to hers and tracing quickly her lower lip with his tongue before gaining access and letting out a brief grunt.  
“Hillary, what the hell?!” he shrieked, disconnecting abruptly from the kiss, after a burning sensation spread from his tongue to his lips, that now were starting to puff up too.  
She threw her head back in her full throated laugh, then fixed her stare back to him, now sporting a naughty and amused grin.  
“Well, I was reading some newspapers to cut out the latest press coverage about the campaign and I spotted this article detailing new studies about the benefits of raw chillies on the immune system. I’ve decided to start eating them to better contrast the wear and tear of the campaign.” She brought her hand to her side, where she fished a round little pepper that almost looked like a cherry tomato from a small paper bag and popped it in her mouth “Besides” she said while chewing “popular wisdom says that chillies are an aphrodisiac and for a second there I thought I was right…” she trailed off.

  
Well, she was almost right, he thought, looking appreciatively at the delicious redness spreading across her cheeks and grazing slightly her throat to dip into the V of her dress. Besides, he was always turned on by Hillary’s innuendos, even more so because he knew she reserved them just for him, as she was definitely more guarded then he was when the topic of sex arose -even in a playful way- during conversation with other people. That didn't mean she disliked it -on the contrary- it just reinforced the fact that sex was something to be shared just with him, the love of her life.  
Bill didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable about the situation, so he thought about a sweet way to patch things up and reassure her that he just got startled, but not turned off, by her fiery kiss.  
“I guess I should have remembered” he said, amused at Hillary’s perplexed face “Sugar and _spice_ and everything nice, that's what little girls are made of” he recited, with his boyish grin.  
Her lips opened up in a wide cheeky smile, a sliver of her pink tongue peeking shortly thereafter. He knew he had enough self control, if he wanted to, to end it right there, but the point was that he didn't want to. Hillary seemed to be in a playful mood and he loved that, because it meant she was definitely more reckless than usual.

  
With an abrupt move, though always careful not to hurt her, he grabbed her by her sides and placed her on his thighs. This time she was the one who let out a brief startled shriek, but soon made herself comfortable in her new position, straddling him, even though she was still keeping her distance from his crotch, the skirt of her light summer dress fanned around them, covering their lower bodies.  
Bill ran his hands along her sides, encircled by a tight belt that enhanced her hourglass figure, and brought them up to cup her breasts through the fabric of her dress.

  
“Maybe I am supposed to eat one of them too to make all this aphrodisiac thing work” he said, lifting a hand from her body to reach for another pepper in the paper bag. He brought it to her mouth, and thumbed her lower lip until she opened up suggestively, her hooded eyes staring at him.  
He left out a brief sigh and offered her the stem of the pepper, on which she bit down with her pristine almond teeth, while raising an eyebrow in amusement. He closed the distance between them and bit down on the pepper deliberately slow, sucking the plush pulp in his mouth as if he were eating her, a little bit of juice dribbling down the corner of his mouth. She promptly spat out the stem and licked the trail of burning liquid with a flicker of her tongue, then crushed her mouth with his in a searing hot kiss, their tongues twining while they were moaning, her hands alternatively caressing and grazing the nape of his neck with her nails to elicit shivers down his body.

  
His hands tightened their proprietary grip on her sides and roamed her back stroking it. The moment they managed to get a firm grip on her full ass they brought her closer to his groin and then continued to stroke every inch of her: her soft blonde hair, her elegant neck, her flaring hips, to come to rest on the side of her round breasts, squeezing them while his thumbs stroked circles on her nipples and brought them to a peak.  
She moaned in his mouth and he parted from their spicy kiss, dipping his profile in the V of her dress, tracing the opening with kisses and flat strokes of his tongue on he perfumed skin. She began to rock against his groin, every movement sending delicious jolts to her core, bringing a new flood of moisture that fed the fire in her privates, instead of quenching it.

  
He noticed her reaction and murmured against the breast he was kissing: “Looks like it actually worked…”  
With a desperate tinge to her pleasured moans, she threw her head back and let out a shaky breath when he moved his hands from her breasts to the insides of her thighs, under her fanned skirt, his mouth now peppering her neck with kisses and small bites.  
His hands were inching towards her panties in a slow and tortuous path meant to tease her and she started to grow worrisome, because she knew they had almost reached the point of no return. She glanced back at the door of the caravan, closed but not locked, and quickly scanned the tinted windows to see if there were any people near.

Gathering all her willpower, she stilled the progress of his hands and breathed out: “What if Al and Tipper come back?”  
“They were gone for ice cream, I’m sure they’ve found plenty of people who want to stop and chat with them”  
“Yeah, but…” she started protesting and he grabbed her ass, now from under her skirt, while he ondulated his hips against her so that she could feel his hardness grinding against her folds even trough their layers of clothing. He bit her lightly at the juncture between her neck and shoulder while whispering: “If you tell me to stop, I promise I’ll stop”.  
He continued to whisper “Do you want me to stop?”, while he started to stroke her clit through her panties.  
“Do you want me to stop?” he moved her panties aside to dip his forefinger in her wet heat. She rose a bit on her knees, her head thrown back once again.  
“Do you want me to stop?” her shuddering breaths reached a pitch when he pushed both of his fingers in her welcoming body, slowly pumping in and out of her.  
She moaned from the delicious friction and seemed to be possessed by a sudden frenzy. She took a fraction of a second to rationalize her actions: the more they waited, the more they risked getting caught, so better get busy. She raked her nails down his shirt, then moved her skirt up her thighs on the front to unobstruct the view of his groin. She fumbled a bit with his belt and quickly opened the fly of his pants to take his rigid cock out and gave it a couple of strokes with her hand.

She knew he loved the visual contrast of her small hands against his sizeable manhood and she was rewarded with a low growl.  
“Fuck, Hillary!”  
She chuckled and attacked his mouth in another deep and passionate kiss, while slowly sinking on his cock, her panties still on, but pulled to the side, because they didn’t have the strength to vanquish their physical contact even for a moment.  
He felt lightheaded, his world concentrated on the sensations that her unstoppable descent was eliciting in him. He threw his head back and gasped, he thought he was going to die because she felt too fucking good to be true. And she was just his.  
“Fuck, Hillary, you feel so tight.” He let out with a hiss, still unable to move because he was overcome by a whirlwind of pure sensation. Then she started to rise and fall, impaling herself willingly on him, pushing with her hands against his shoulders to help her with her motion. After a brief slow start to adjust to his size, she picked up the pace in a glorious concert of moans and wet sounds.  
He brought his hands out from under her skirt to rest at her sides and guide her in her furious slamming. They weren’t looking for anything slow and soulful, they were consumed by their raw passion and needed a quick release. Besides, he knew Hillary secretly loved a bit of roughness from time to time, relishing the thought that she had driven him so mad that he had to throw gentleness out of the window to get his immediate reward. And what a prize she was, all flushed and whimpering, mewling as she moved her hips in a circling motion to get more friction on clit.

  
“Oh God” he let out in a choked sob with his eyes closed. “Yeah, baby, like this, mmhhh…” she encouraged him, when each of her downwards thrusts was met by an upward one from her husband “…yeah, like this, Bill, fuck mmmmh”.  
They were reaching their peaks and she moved her right hand from his shoulder to shove it between them and stroke her clit through her panties: that made it for her and the little clenching motions brought by pleasure that had started in her abdominal muscles, spread amplified right inside her, until her silky walls clamped around his cock, giving her the most delicious sensations.  
“Oh, God, Bill I love you” she screamed in between moans, nesting her head in the crook of his neck and biting down her remaining screams on his shoulder.  
He could only utter “I love you, I love you, Hillary”, while he slammed into her a couple of times more, before joining in her trembling pleasure with his thick hot spurts.

  
They held each other’s sweaty, heaving forms tightly in the aftermath, rocking slightly and caressing each other’s face, while gazing lovingly into their respective blue eyes. They relished the urgency of some of their couplings, but they understood that they didn’t mean they were born only out of lust. He especially wanted to make sure of that concept, since in the last years he had vowed to stay faithful to Hillary, a promise that hadn't always been the case for him, even though he had made it at his wedding.  
He wanted to let her know that she wasn't a casual fuck - that even when it seemed they were only having wild sex and not necessarily making love, he was present, here, with her, that his mind wasn't with some buxom bimbo down in the South.  
He brought her face in for a languid and sloppy kiss, with elicited a contented “Mmhh” from his spouse, that spread throughout her satiated body. Still kissing her, he eased her from his lap, finally braking their intimate connection, then he stroked the sides of her face.  
“I love you, Hillary” he said, with trembling emotion.  
“I love you too” she said in the small voice she rarely let the world hear, but that was ever present when she vas very touched.  
He gave her a quick peck on the lips and an affectionate forhead bump, then busied himself to try and make himself presentable.

  
She vanished into the small bathroom to do the same and to check for telltale bite marks on her bosom in the small mirror over the sink. She was still trying to use a wet towel to quench the redness left by his trail of kisses, when she heard Al and Tipper enter and greet Bill.  
She exited the bathroom and heard Bill declare: “Yes, Hillary did that. They are all local and national reports on the campaign” as soon as she entered his line of vision he added with a barely concealed smirk “I have to say, she found some very exciting articles.”  
She knew he was referring to one in particular and she smiled back at him with a twinkle in her eyes.  
The other couple looked at them confused, because they sensed they were missing out on an internal joke, then shrugged their shoulders slightly and joined them at the table to continue their work. The most important thing was that nobody had noticed how Tipper was slightly more flushed than usual and they were secretly happy for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Constuctive criticism, comments and kudos are all welcome!


End file.
